Dancing With You
by PokeMasterQ
Summary: Its Yule Ball time and Harry practises dancing with someone he never thought he would. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

DANCING WITH YOU:

"You are all scared to dance with girls are you?" McGonagall yelled at the boys of Gryffindor. "Alright, let's make this all better, boys dance with boys now when we practice, then on the night of the Yule Ball you can all hide in the corner away from the girls! Right, pick a partner!"

Fred and George picked each other. Neville wanted to be with Ron since he got to dance with McGonagall and he thought that Ron would know something he should. Seamus and Dean were together. Harry had no idea to be with.

"Ahhh Potter, you can go with Richardson! Here we go."

William Richardson, a boy in Harry's year had dark brown hair that looked like it was almost black and icy blue eyes with rimless glasses over them. Harry didn't know William very well, but always wanted to get to know him. William would always be first into the dorm at night and would play his guitar for about 2 hours a night and he was really good. When Ron and Harry would go up to go to bed, his curtains would be closed and they could hear snoring. Harry had to be his partner in Herbology once and they got top marks in class, which meant William must have been good since Harry was hopeless.

"So, are you being the girl or boy?" William asked.

"We can take it in turns, what do you want to be first?" Harry replied.

"I'll be the boy."

They danced for about 10 minutes, but they weren't focusing on their dancing, which meant they bumped into people a lot! They were talking. It turned out that William liked snowboarding and had 4 dogs and 2 cats, both cats were here. William said that he danced too, which made Harry try and not trip over even more now. William and Harry stayed up that night talking.

"I normally go to bed early, I didn't think anyone in here liked me so I stopped being sociable." William exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you? You're amazing!" Harry said. Harry and William blushed for a second.

"Shut it you two!" Ron groaned flopping back on his bed.

"Gods Ron, you are so immature at times…" Harry said rolling his eyes at William and lying back on his bed. "Night, William… Night, Ron…"

"Night, Harry… Night, Ron…"

-

Soon enough it was the day of the Yule Ball. Gryffindor got out of the last lesson to practice their dancing; Snape didn't like this at all. William and Harry were partners again.

"So, now it will all go back to how it used to be, won't it?" William asked as he twirled Harry around enjoying the sight of Harry's hair flying. "Since this is our last practice dance." He said as he felt a sudden pang of sadness.

"Why would it, we can still be friends, but just not dancing buddies." Harry said smiling. William's heart missed a beat. "Thanks." He said.

That night was quiet when the boys were getting ready for the Yule Ball.

"One more practice?" William asked standing behind Harry at the mirror.

"Yeah, one more." Harry answered with a grin slipping his hand into William's.

After their practice dance, Harry left since he was completely ready. Harry walked down with Ron and couldn't stop thinking of William's dance moves, they were great.

Half way through the ball, William came over to Harry.

"My date ditched me." He said. "And it looks like yours did too."

"Yeah," Harry replied ignoring the over-sulking Ron, "It sucks doesn't it." Just then, the song changed to something catchy. "This is my favorite song!" He said animated. "Come dance with me?" he asked William.

"Sure." William replied, with a smile.

They were out on the dance floor now and Harry didn't really know what to do, so he jumped. Halfway through the song, it stopped and a slow dance came on. Harry and William laughed and started dancing to it.

"Looks like that wasn't our last dance after all…" Harry said.

William nodded and looked up. ''Mistletoe...'' He said pointing up.

Harry followed William's gaze and smirked. ''Looks like I will be getting more than a dance from the guy I like...'' He said leaning in for a kiss.

''U…'' was all William could manage before melting into the kiss. Harry tasted of Butterbeer and something spicy that William couldn't place. Dang it, he chided himself as he snaked his arms around Harry's waist.

The Great Hall went quiet for a while; Harry noticing this broke the kiss to see everyone staring at them agog. Oh no! Oh no! Everyone were staring them. Many of them were pointing and whispering; some girls were sighing. Ron looked like wanted to throw up while Hermione was trying to contain her laughter.

''What?'' A babble broke at William's question. McGonagall came hurrying forward. ''Mr. Potter, Mr. Richardson, what in the world do you think you were doing?''

''Kissing...'' Harry answered his fingers curling into William's. ''I love William… I always have...'' He added looking deeply into William's eyes.

Harry blushed and then smiled. ''I love you too, William.'' He said and turned towards the crowd. ''We need to go, excuse us...'' He pulled William out of the doors towards the courtyard, their giggles echoing in the pretty quite courtyard.

''That was a brilliant show...'' Harry managed between giggles. But William was staring ahead seriously. ''William?''


	2. Chapter 2

DANCING WITH YOU:

A/N: So sorry for updating so late. It's a bit cheesy. Hope you like it. I don't own anything except the OC and the plot. And thanks for adding this story to Favorites. Review too guys…

Love,

PokemasterQ

CHAPTER 2:

"William?"

Will turns to look at me and smiles. "Nothing… Just thinking…" He tucks his hand tightly into mine. His expression makes a tremor go thru me. Please! I pray silently. Please don't say you're rethinking. Please don't say you are regretting it.

"About..?" I manage to choke out.

"Harry…" He pauses and I want to cry. "We need to talk… It's serious and urgent…" He pauses again and my chin suddenly wobbles.

"About?" I manage again.

"About us…" He says and I search his face. It's unreadable. I can't let this happen, I find myself deciding suddenly. I can't… After all this time, I've found love and I can't let it go like this… Never…

"I know what you're going to say and completely understand…" I start. "But, I just need to say something before you leave me…"

"Leave?" William turns to scrutinize my face as if suspecting trickery. "Why in the world would I—is that what you thought?" He shakes his head. "I wasn't going to say that… No way… "

"You weren't?" I gape at him. God, I feel so stupid.

"In fact," He starts and then shakes his head. "You'll laugh at me…" I smile and shake my head. "I would never laugh at you, Will…" I say. "You know that..."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay here goes; I want this to last forever… Not for a year… Two years, but forever… I need you forever…" He looks into my eyes searching. "Will you stay with me forever like this?" I feel like I've just downed a bottle of Butterbeer. My body is tingling all over. I try to keep a straight face as I ask, "Are you asking me to marry you or something?" He laughs. "You could say that..." I want to dance. He asked me marry him! Yay! I instinctively lean forward and kiss him. He pulls me closer and pushes me against the wall. My mouth is opening against his, his hands tighten on my hips and hands run down his sides. I moan as he thrusts his hips against mine. We part for air still gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Will…" I say resting my forehead against his.

"Love you, right back…" He says smiling. "Is it too early to plan for a honeymoon...?" He asks suddenly. I try not to laugh. Honeymoon? Honestly?

"Yes…" I guffaw hitting his shoulder playfully. "Way too early…" He pouts.

"Not fair…"

"Shut up…" I giggle burying my face into his neck and he smirks against my temple. I've never felt so content in my life. I close my eyes refusing to open them just in case this would go after I opened them. Praying hopefully, I open my eyes to feel Will's heart beating steadily against my shoulder. I make a mental note of sending McGonagall note saying, "Thank you Professor for getting me and William together. We owe you a Butterbeer. Hopefully, you'll be attending our wedding… Love, Harry." I snort and Will looks at me puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm thinking of sending McGonagall a 'Thank you for getting us together' note." I say he chortles and puts his arms around me. "I've been thinking about it too…" He looks so deadpanned that I can't help but giggle. "Ya right...'

"No really… I want to see her face when she reads it…"

"Wouldn't miss that for anything…"

"Exactly…" He nods. "But before that," He looks into my eyes. "I want you to kiss me…"

"Aaaaaahhh…" I pull on a thoughtful face. "Lemme think…" I tap my chin in thought dropping the entire act when he hits my shoulder. "Okay…" I beam at him and launch myself on him.

Fin.


End file.
